Fire's Kin
by SC-Bradley
Summary: Its back. Follow Darkstripe's twisted path as he is forced to choose between forbidden romace and the Great Tigerclaw. Folow the twisted path from life, to death, and even beyond; in a twisted path of lies and deception. Chapter 4 up.
1. Darkstripe's Prologue

Sorry, its been too long. I've gone through a lot of stuff. I deleted this entire story earlier because there we a lot of mistakes and I was swamped with stories. Any enough excuses. R&R.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I don't know what I was thinking, I loved her but my mentor and my Clan would never approve of her. But I didn't care at first; I thought I could keep her a secret, but I couldn't and now . . .

My story is quite different from the one you think you know, the one of how young Darkstripe hated and even tried to kill Firestar, the newest and youngest ThunderClan leader. But that's not the whole story, this time I will tell my story of love, betrayal and even hope from my mouth, for I am Darkstripe of ThunderClan and this is my story, of life, of love, and ultimately of death.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Here you go. Sorry its so short.


	2. Death of Featherwhisker

Here's chapter 1.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A silver-and-black tom padded through the undergrowth, he was an apprentice of ThunderClan, soon to get his warrior name. He was Darkpaw of ThunderClan; he stopped to pick up the thrush he had buried earlier

Then he saw a flash of ginger-and-pale tabby fur. His ears picked, as he padded over where the flash had gone. Suddenly a blast of energy pushed Darkpaw down, his fur bristled and he flung the cat off of him, he could tell it was a she-cat, and a loner at that. He hissed, ready for a second attack, but the she-cat sat down and washed her paw, her voice smooth, but tough, the she-cat seemed as young as he was

"I didn't expect to see you here," the she-cat meowed. "I'm Tawny."

Darkpaw nodded back, "Darkpaw of ThunderClan, apprentice to Tigerclaw, great warrior of the forest."

Darkpaw looked into Tawny's green gaze, something sparked in his mind, I glared uneasily at her, "get off of ThunderClan territory, you don't belong here!"

Tawny padded over to him, Darkpaw flinched as his flank brushed against her's. "I look forward to seeing you again Darkpaw of ThunderClan."

With dash the pale tabby was gone and Darkpaw was left with claws mark and her scent still in his nose. At least Tigerclaw wouldn't chew him out for talking to a loner, or a kittypet.

Then a new scent jolted him awake, it was a vole, he shook his head to clear the young she-cat's scent from his mind. With quiet swiftness he staked the vole, he was a tail-length way by the time the little creature smelled him, but now it was too late, Darkpaw jumped on the vole and killed by breaking its neck. Soon he couldn't hear the rapid beat of its tiny heart.

"Very well, Darkpaw."

Darkpaw turned to see Bluestar, ThunderClan's new leader since Sunstar had died a quarter-moon ago. Darkpaw nodded and saw Redtail and Tigerclaw follow her. Darkpaw nodded respectfully, as Tigerclaw glanced at the vole, scrawny for this late of Leaf-fall, but it will have to do.

Then an old, gray tom with curly ears, his face twisted with grief and fear. Bluestar turned to him, "Smallear what happened?"

Smallear was panting and he had to catch his breath before he answered Bluestar. "Featherwhisker is dead!"

Darkpaw's breath caught in his throat, Featherwhisker was ThunderClan passionate medicine cat and Sunstar's brother, and he was leaving behind an apprentice who still didn't have her full name, Spottedpaw, a very pretty dark tortoiseshell with amber eyes. What would happen to her?

Tigerclaw turned to Darkpaw, "Darkpaw, take that vole and head to camp with us we can send another cat to go back with you and get the other fresh-kill."

The four cats dashed off, Darkpaw picked up the vole and followed them, thinking about Tawny. What had she been doing in ThunderClan, she didn't have a scent Darkpaw recognized, and she had come so close to Darkpaw's warrior ceremony.

Then he thought again, he'd find that she-cat again, soon.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

R&R.


	3. First Meet

Here's chapter 2.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"By the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Darkstripe, we honor you intelligence and your skill, and we appoint you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

It was a moon after Featherwhisker's death; another cat had given Spottedpaw the name Spottedleaf. Darkpaw had been meeting Tawny every night since three days ago, after Featherwhisker's death.

Bluestar then rested her nose on his head; Darkstripe quickly licked her blue-gray shoulder.

When Darkstripe jumped down from the Highrock he heard his name being called, oh how much he wished Tawny could see him, but he had told Tawny that he wouldn't be able to meet her tonight, he told her about his upcoming warrior ceremony, and about warrior life, she seemed to give her attention to him. She was his world; if she didn't listen to him then she might not like him back, but she did listen to him.

Bluestar continued to talk to the Clan, "tonight Darkstripe will sit vigil for the Clan as our tradition for new warriors."

Darkstripe let himself be washed over by the Clan's voices of thanks, he saw Tigerclaw glare at him. Darkstripe's breath caught in his throat, did Tigerclaw know about Tawny? How could he, he always went out at twilight, or midnight, when Tigerclaw had been getting ready to curl up in his nest.

When the last cat congratulated him he padded over to the camp entrance, he lay down with his paws tucked under him, he then saw a gleam of green eyes, was that Tawny? Then the green eyes vanished and Darkstripe kept quiet, continuing his silent vigil for ThunderClan.

Excitement flowed through him, it was his first night as a warrior, even if Tigerclaw never about Tawny what could he do? Darkstripe would always protect her; no other cats seemed to know about Tawny, it would be okay he would just have to keep telling himself that, she would be fine.

Then he saw Tawny walking over to him, he shook his head and motioned her to stay away. Tawny stopped and looked sadly at him before nodding, turning around and padding off. Darkstripe watched her go sadly; he would meet her again tomorrow, to make up for this.

Darkstripe quickly walked through the shadowed underbrush, it was midnight, and he was going to meet Tawny again after yesterday's ceremony. He stopped at the edge of the forest, near Twolegplace. He saw a tortoiseshell sitting on a fence washing a forepaw, Darkstripe looked around for Tawny.

"Looking for that loner Tawny?"

Darkstripe looked up at the tortoiseshell, she had stopped washing and looked at her, a kittypet scent came into his nose, Darkstripe nodded.

"I've seen you around a lot; the kittypets around here do too."

Darkstripe looked at her, confused, she smelled like a kittypet, but acted like a loner. The she-cat seemed to sense his confusion, "Tawny's my sister, and we were born rouges but got taken by a bunch of Twolegs. Tawny never settled in well, she ran away, and I come and go though; don't like to be kept up as much as those spineless balls of fur that are born kittypet. Tawny sometimes comes around here, my name is Alexia, just got renamed by my Twolegs, its better than my old name, Mint."

Then Darkstripe turned to see Tawny padding toward him, he turned and meowed a hello, "sorry about last night, if any of the cats caught me that would be it. Tigerclaw might have killed you."

Tawny shrugged, "its okay but I can take care of myself."

Darkstripe heard a _mrrow_ of laughter from behind him. "You mean like getting caught?" Alexia threw Tawny a curt nod and drove back into her Twoleg nest.

Tawny sat there, glaring at where the she-cat had been before. Darkstripe silently gave a sigh at least she still liked him. Then he turned and saw a pair of tabby eyes in the moonlight, Darkstripe froze, was that Tigerclaw?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

R&R. Lets see what happens next.


	4. Blackmail

Here's chapter 3.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Darkstripe crept through the undergrowth, after seeing a pair of eyes he was sure that Tigerclaw knew about Tawny, but he could protect her, he kept her close to Alexia's Twoleg nest. Then he halted as a dark tabby jumped out at him, he saw that a black rouge was pushing Tawny toward him. Filled with rage he lunged at the tom raking him down the face.

Then the tabby flung him onto a tree truck, his huge unsheathed claw told Darkstripe who the tom was. The black tom held Tawny down and the tabby put one of his claws on Tawny's throat. "No! Tigerclaw stop!"

Tigerclaw's amber eyes glared at him, "but you've broken the warrior code, I should tell Bluestar and Redtail," then Tigerclaw's amber eyes turned bloodthirsty. "Or I should just kill you both."

Tawny struggled and the black tom held her down. "Run, Darkstripe I'll be fine!"

Darkstripe shook his head and looked pleadingly at Tigerclaw. "Please Tigerclaw, let her go!"

Tigerclaw's eyes turned dark, "and why should I do that. I've seen you two for moons, ever since you two first met, I hoped it would go away, but apparently I was wrong."

Darkstripe looked at him, finally his mind turned to panic and he bowed his head, "please Tigerclaw." Tigerclaw looked at him and seemed to hear the strength in his voice. "Please Tigerclaw, let Tawny live and I'll do anything!"

Tigerclaw looked at Darkstripe his eyes huge with evil joy, "anything?"

Darkstripe nodded, "just let Tawny live and I'll do anything."

Darkstripe watched him look at Tawny, then back at him. "She's worth that huh?" Tigerclaw looked at him. "I have had a wish ever since my brother, Icefrost died at the paws of Brokenstar. I want to rule forest, and you will help me. Together we will kill Redtail, then Bluestar, I will be leader of ThunderClan, and then the entire forest. If you help me you can be my deputy Darkstripe."

Darkstripe froze, and then he looked at Tawny. "I'm sorry Tawny," he meowed sadly and he padded toward Tigerclaw. "I'll do it just leave Tawny and her sister out of this."

Tigerclaw nodded and locked eyes, sealing the deal and the two cats tore off in different directions, leaving him with Tawny. Darkstripe bowed his head, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Tawny."

Tawny licked his cheek, "I came over to tell you Darkstripe, I couldn't wait so I walked off." Darkstripe nodded as she took a deep, whatever she was thinking, it must be pretty big for her to say.

Tawny looked at her paws and dragged out a large rabbit and gave it to him. "Eat while I tell you," she mewed.

Darkstripe took the piece of fresh-kill, he took a bite and Tawny slowly went on. "Earlier I went to my sister's, and she expecting kits."

Darkstripe nodded, happy for her. "That's good Tawny, tell her congratulation for me."

But Tawny wasn't done; she held up her tail and looked at him. "Darkstripe," as Tawny went on slowly he was taking bites out of his new rabbit. "Darkstripe I'm expecting your kits." Darkstripe froze, and swallowed his food; he looked at her, his jaw dropped. Tawny's green eyes glowed with happiness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

R&R. Guess who the kits are?


End file.
